Expecto Patronum
by AFairytalePrincess
Summary: Lily Evans has enjoyed her time at Hogwarts so far, but when her seventh year is just around the corner, can she make sure her last year is just as amazing? Especially when James Potter has other ideas.
1. The Head Boy is

**Title: Expecto Patronum**

**Author: AFairytalePrincess**

**Summary: Lily Evans has enjoyed her time at Hogwarts so far, but when her seventh year is just around the corner, can she make sure her last year is just as amazing? Especially when James Potter has other ideas.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy!:')**

Chapter One: The Head Boy is…

Crap.

This is not happening. This is not happening to me.

I must have been some sort of idiot in my previous life.

WHY?

What have I ever done to the world?

…

I think I'll take a moment to explain the cause for my insanity at the moment. After having an awful and incredibly stressful morning running around the house, no one should expect me, Lily Caroline Evans to be in a good mood. Except for the fact that I was in a good mood. And I wasn't going to let anyone spoil it. Especially James freakin' Potter. This was going to be my last year at Hogwarts, the wonderful school of witchcraft and wizardry and not even Petunia was going to wipe the bright smile off my face.

Anyway, I've lost my train of thought. If anyone finds it, that would be great. Feel free to pop it into the lost and found at Kings Cross Station, along with my sanity. Oh yes, I remember. At exactly 9:50 we set off for the train station. Petunia grudgingly sat in the back with me, her bony hands gripping the side of the car, as far away from me as possible. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Even Petunia wasn't getting me mad. An accomplishment there in itself. After waving goodbye to my parents I dragged my trunk through the wall and stepped onto platform 9 ¾, excited to get back to school and discover who Head Boy was this year. I hoped it wasn't Severus Snape; I didn't want to have to wash my hair every three seconds of the day due to the grease rubbing off onto me. I didn't want it to be that arrogant toerag James Potter either. His head only just fits through the doors at Hogwarts. I'm not very good at explaining my life, am I? I've already failed to mention that I'm a witch. But if you didn't know that already, I doubt you'd bother reading my story. I really need to stop rambling on about something else. Anyway, after stepping onto the train and meeting Lucy and Maddie (my two best friends) in a compartment at the back of the train, I felt normal and glad to catch up with my friends.

We were talking about shoes, as you do, when a glint of gold caught my eye. I peered through the window to the compartment but the gold had already gone. And I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. One way to find out. I excused myself from Lucy and Maddie, after promising to tell them everything I was about to do. Slipping out of the compartment was easy enough but trailing the gold light was a different story. From the brief glimpse I caught, I guessed it was a Head Boy badge. Eager as I was, I wasn't sure about stalking some poor guy up and down the train until 1:00 for our meeting. Oh, did I mention I was Head Girl. Meh, it must have slipped my mind, but that's not important at the moment. The important thing was who I would have to work with for a whole year.

I mumbled the password quietly; I definitely didn't want the Marauders to barge into the Head's compartment where I was currently enjoying the peace and quiet. The soft bumps the train made were quiet relaxing as I sunk down onto the comfortable seat. With one last yawn, my eyes slowly drooped and before I knew it, the world went black.

* * *

><p>My shoulders were shaking. Somebody was shaking me back and forth. Why? Why would they disturb me from my peaceful dream?<p>

"Evans. Evans wake up." A voice drifted to my ears, it sounded familiar, but not a good familiar. Could it be..?

I woke up quickly, unsure of the voice I heard. In fact, I woke up too quickly and managed to bang my head on the window. Bleary eyed, I looked around the compartment and found myself face to face with James Potter.

My mouth began uncontrollably screaming and before I knew it a hand clamped over it, a voice hissing "Shush Evans. What's wrong with you?"

My eyes were open enough for me to glare at the boy pressing his hand up against my mouth. It seemed to work as his hands were promptly removed from my lips and he settled on leaning against the door. A triumphant smirk placed lightly on his face.

"What's up Evans? Surprised to see me?"

I simply glared in response. This prat James Potter was obviously being stupid... right? The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What sort of sick joke are you trying to play on me Potter? And how on earth did you get the head password?"

"Sick joke? As if I would do such a thing!" he exclaimed, doing quite a good job on looking shocked. And managing to ignore my question about the password. He simply raised his eyebrows, expecting me to answer.

"Oh, hahaha. You're hilarious Potter. Now seriously, why are you here? And can you please get out of the way, the head boy will be coming in soon and I don't want your arse to be the first thing he sees when he walks in." I followed my little rant with a glare. Glaring seemed to be working for me today, for he moved and plonked himself on the seat across from mine. I continued my glaring. Potter better leave soon, the continuous glaring would probably give me frown lines and I'd look eighty before I was twenty years old. I voiced my thoughts aloud to Potter, hoping this would somehow encourage him to leave me alone but alas, my attempts failed.

"Come on Evans. Stop scowling at me like that and let's get some work done."

My eyes narrowed. "Why would I be doing anything with you Potter?" I looked down at my watch. "Thanks Potter, you've made me late for my Prefects meeting." I stood up and marched past him, my head held high as I made my way into the compartment next door.

* * *

><p>I slid into the compartment successfully; all the prefect didn't seem to notice my late arrival, well apart from Remus Lupin who had saved a seat for me. Remus is probably the nicest Marauder; I have no idea why he's friends with those nitwits. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to throw them into the giant lake yet, but I guess that's not something you do to people you have been friends with for 6 years.<p>

I clapped my hands together and stood up at the front, ready to make an announcement. But before I could start, a pretty sixth former, whose name is irrelevant at the moment, stuck her hand up and asked where, and I quote 'the head boy is, he's apparently totally gorgeous.' I replied with a shrug, I only had Potter's company in the head's compartment; the real head boy must have forgotten or something. This didn't put him in my good books. And we weren't even at school yet! I continued with the meeting, outlining what they were supposed to do when we got to school, when our next meeting would be and who would be patrolling during the train journey and at what times. I had almost finished when Potter came in, a sheepish look etched upon his face. All heads in the compartment turned to face him as he stood next to me.

I turned to Remus and cocked an eyebrow questioningly but he wasn't looking, his eyes met Potter's and they both cracked up laughing. After a few seconds, the entire compartment, except me, was laughing uncontrollably at something I was pretty sure they had no idea about. Fed up with my eyebrows scrunching as I scowled at them, I dismissed the compartment. They left in a hurry, maybe my glaring actually worked.

The compartment was finally empty, apart from Potter. "Head girl really does suit you Evans. I'm sure I'll grow to love my head boy position as much as you do sooner or later."

And with that statement he left the compartment.

My mouth hung open in shock. Potter was head boy? Dumbledore was crazy but not this crazy!

My mind had a hard time processing all of this before I ended up on the floor. And my world went pitch black.

**A/N:**

I hope you liked it! Sorry about it being so short, I just wanted to see if anyone would read it. This is just the beginning. If anyone likes it, I will continue it. Please review! Thank you :')


	2. You're Kidding Me Right?

**Title: Expecto Patronum**

**Author: AFairytalePrincess**

**Summary: Lily Evans has enjoyed her time at Hogwarts so far, but when her seventh year is just around the corner, can she make sure her last year is just as amazing? Especially when James Potter has other ideas.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy!:')**

Expecto Patronum – Chapter Two – You're kidding me … right?

I would tell you what happened after I crashed onto the floor but I honestly don't remember. Maddie and Lucy came rushing in after I had regained consciousness and refused to tell me anything. They didn't even meet my eye; they just helped out of the compartment and onto the carriage. This was more puzzling and confusing to me than the fact that I hit the floor. Why wouldn't my two best friends look at me? They didn't even ask any questions as to why I was on the floor. I know I'm clumsy, but I'm not that bad. I hope I'm not anyway.

* * *

><p>The ride up to the castle was uneventful, I can tell you that anyway. Maddie and Lucy were both silent and I was too tired to notice anything peculiar. And by peculiar, I mean raising their eyebrows in a way that I am too exhausted to figure the meaning of. So instead, I sat there quietly, thinking all of these crazy thoughts.<p>

Eventually the two of them came around during dinner. It was bound to happen wasn't it? My _absolutely amazing personality_ and _good looks_ wouldn't be able to stop… yeah; I'll stop with the lies now. No, they're not lies, they're elabora- … yeah; they're lies. But anyway, the pumpkin juice must have been spiked or something because they both continued to talk to me as if nothing weird had happened.

NOTE TO SELF: Ask both of them about it. We need to make sure our seventh year at Hogwarts is totally awesome for all three of us.

The feast was absolutely delicious, I mean, when has it ever been less than that? I need to give each of the house elves a hug or something, just to congratulate them on their excellent-ness. Yes, that is now a word. If not, then I've just invented it!

In fact, this might have been one of my favourite dinners of my entire time at Hogwarts, except for the fact that Professor Dumbledore may have unintentionally ruined my life. I'm not even being dramatic. Okay; maybe a little. But it was still awful.

And that might be why I am currently hidden away in the hospital wing on the first day back to school. How typical. According to Madam Pomfrey (the school nurse), I am not allowed any visitors. My dorm mates have all been up but are unable to see me due to the swelling on my right foot. I share a dormitory with Maddie, Lucy and Isabella and Allie. Isabella and Allie are twins and generally stay to themselves, but we all get along well.

I really need to learn to stick to a certain subject when explaining things that may lead to running away from Hogwarts and moving into a cardboard box. That is officially how embarrassed I was, and still am. Hugging pillows don't help my cheeks return to their original colour, but they're incredibly soft so they can be forgiven.

Dinner was going really well, until Dumbledore stood up to announce his usual announcements. I paid attention this time - because I am head girl and I am assuming this is what head girls are supposed to do – unlike the head boy who appeared to be dozing with his head resting on the table. Boys are idiots. Did I ever mention that? After his speech, he said something that sent shivers up my spine, my hairs stood on end, my face turned ghost white… okay I'll stop being dramatic but he announced to the entire school population and all the teachers

"Meet your Head Girl Lily Evans and Head Boy James Potter."

The hall burst into quiet applause as I blushed furiously. I never thought our names would fit in the same sentence in a good way, but they had. And the terrible memories from earlier on during the train ride made my cheeks burn even more. This was not good. Red hair and red cheeks were never a good combination. But that wasn't even the worst part. Because Potter lifted his head up from the table and grinned "Evans, we'll be perfect head students together wont we? We can even _study _together." His grin widened when he noticed my shocked expression. Studying at Hogwarts only meant one thing to a guy likes James. Full on make out sessions. He had to be joking right? Like I, Lily Evans, would ever fall for someone like him. I mean, he is quite good looking but he annoys me so much I sometimes think about ripping it off and feeding it to the giant squid. And that's me on a nice day. As if that comment wasn't ridiculous enough, he had to do something even worse.

Go on, guess.

Keep guessing.

You'll never get it.

Okay, you might.

But if you do, you'll understand the humiliation.

Okay, I think I'll tell you now.

He pushed me over.

THERE! I SAID IT!

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

You're probably thinking that it's not that bad. Trust me, it's about to get worse.

You see, after his random comment, I decided to leave the hall in peace. Unfortunately, one idiot decided to push me over, but not just anywhere.

He pushed me into a pile of yellow goo.

Yellow goo is known for being able to expand any part of the body in less than five seconds. Which in my case, my right foot expanded four times the normal size in 3 seconds.

This unfortunate incident resulted in me sliding down the hall on my stomach since I was unable to get up due to the swelling. I didn't hear the rest of the laughing erupting from the great hall as I slid through the doors and my world went black for the second time today.

You're probably laughing at my misfortune right now.

Go ahead.

Pomfrey informed that I had hit my head against the marble stairs and knocked myself out. Psh, as if I would intentionally cause a bump the size of a fist to start forming on my head. Lovely, isn't it?

WHY ME!

WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW?

Seriously though. All this crap happens to me. I know I have bad luck but what happened to distributing it fairly? I seemed to have received everyone else's and the spare bit lying around.

Pomfrey suggests I stop writing and sleep for a while since the swelling isn't going down. I don't know how that would help my ankl-

Oh crap. You'll never believe who walked through the door.

Yup.

Potter.

SOMEONE HELP ME!

I CAN'T TALK TO HIM RIGHT NOW!

Maybe if I hide underneath the covers. That might work.

Oh, never mind, he's leaving now. I'm guessing Pomfrey shoved him out of the hospital wing. It serves him right, the stupid twat.

I can breathe now. I think I'll go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to the sound of myself slowly dying and choking my way back to life.<p>

Maddie, being the smart girl that she is, decided to sit on my legs until I woke up. How they even got into the hospital wing is beyond me but the fact that my foot is swollen and she's sat on me is even more confusing.

WHAT IS SHE DOING?

Maybe I screamed too loudly in my head because both Maddie and Lucy turned around and peered closely at me.

"You're finally awake! It's about time!"

Well excuse me. Some of us were busy.

Y'know, resting their heads on soft, comfortable pillows.

"Well hello to you too! I thought Pomfrey didn't let me have visitors." I muttered trying to push Maddie off me.

"She let you out half an hour ago. Lucy managed to levitate you back to our dorm."

My mouth dropped open. How did they manage to levitate me without me realising? How long had I been asleep for?

Maddie dismissed my unspoken questions with a wave of her hand.

"We're going down to breakfast now anyway. We'll bring some food back for you." Lucy added helpfully.

I mumbled my response, whilst trying to pry all the covers away from me. It felt like I had been wrapped up in a cocoon.

Finally free of the duvet, I slipped downstairs, ready to relax on the common room couch. It was so soft and relaxing, and I didn't seem to notice someone else had preoccupied the other half of the sofa.

Until a soft, gentle voice spoke.

"Lily, we need to talk.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry for this one being so short as well :') I've been quite busy recently, Christmas Holidays are over so I've been back at school for a few days now. Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review. Hope you liked this chapter!:')3


	3. A Lesson From Mr James Potter

**Title: Expecto Patronum**

**Author: AFairytalePrincess**

**Summary: Lily Evans has enjoyed her time at Hogwarts so far, but when her seventh year is just around the corner, can she make sure her last year is just as amazing? Especially when James Potter has other ideas.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy!:')**

Expecto Patronum – Chapter Three – A Lesson from Mr James Potter

No.

My head flipped up at the sound of my name.

No.

No.

Please, no.

I was definitely not ready for this.

Seriously, I thought hiding in the hospital wing was supposed to make sure Potter of all people didn't find me.

I really need to rethink my ideas.

Oh, crap.

He's staring at me like I'm insane. Which I probably am, but my friends don't seem to care. Maybe I should give him an answer back; he seems to staring at me intently, probably trying to understand the flash of emotions flying across my face at the moment.

"Hello."

Seriously?

Is there something wrong with my mouth?

Why did I just say hello?

Yep.

It's been decided.

I'm checking back into the hospital wing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

So that didn't go _that _badly I guess.

After my incredibly stupid response to his dramatic statement, he scooted up, closer to where I was resting and muttered something I didn't manage to catch. Maybe he thinks I have excellent bat-like hearing or something because he kept going with his long –making no sense - sentence. I should have left him sat there, just to see if he would notice, he was so lost in his own world, mumbling to himself. Finally, I plucked up the courage to say "what?" before he did that stupidly annoying smirk of his and carried on talking …. Or should I say muttering like an idiot.

Maybe he's planning some sort of evil plan and this is just a distraction.

He probably hates me.

I can live with that… if he stops bugging me.

It really does surprise me that he has friends.

Or even a friend.

His large ego must be too large for anyone to stand; therefore I am surprised to find that he is head of some stupid group 'The Marauders.'

Wow. I sounded so smart just then.

And now I've gone back to sounding stupid.

But anyway, back to the story. So I left. I tried to do a dramatic exit and flounce off but it didn't really work. One, I got twisted up in the sheets and fell of the bed. Two, I think I've broken my ankle, the same one that got magically expanded. Madam Pomfrey will start to hate James Potter soon for all the times I've ended up in hospital because of him. And thirdly, he jumped up and helped me off the floor.

What sort of person jumps up to help someone they hate?

I mean, I don't know if he hates me yet, but it seems like it.

After helping me up off the floor the prat smiled! SMILED! WHYYYY?

That's not even the worst part.

He said (and I quote) "I think we should be friends."

I'm still recovering from shock up here in my dorm. I'm surprised that he wants to be friends. I mean, I thought he hated me!

And me, being an idiot, said yes.

But despite all of the shocking-ness that happened during my conversation with Potter, it all turned out quite well.

Better than I initially expected anyway.

After I mumbled my response, he smiled brightly at me and left.

Left!

That twat.

So I had to hobble up these stairs until I landed on my bed.

Whose genius idea was it to make so many stairs?

I should have just collapsed on one of the first year's beds but it would have looked slightly creepy to find the head girl in their room.

I think sleeping would probably help my confused brain.

I should wait up for Maddie and Lucy though, to tell them about my confusing conversation.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep. I didn't mean to obviously but my ankle hurt and it felt natural to doze off. Maddie and Lucy still haven't returned, or they woke up really early and left without me.<p>

The cows.

What should I do?

Hobbling out of bed and down the large amount of stairs seems to be the answer.

Breakfast doesn't sound too bad either. Maybe Maddie and Lucy are just chilling there. I know Lucy would hang around places with food. She eats a lot and doesn't get fat. Pssh.

I couldn't find either of them at breakfast so I've decided to pre-occupy myself by sitting outside our transfiguration classroom. I'm too early and class hasn't started yet so I settled for sitting down, just outside the door. People have been staring at me and shooting me weird looks but I think they understand how weird and strange I am and have gotten used to me.

Actually, they're probably thinking Dumbledore was absolutely crazy for choosing Potter as head boy and myself as head girl.

A right pair we make.

My watch is telling me that class is staring in 20 minutes which means I should probably start moving myself inside the classroom.

Or maybe I'll stay sat here.

The floor's actually quite comfortable.

Or maybe I shouldn't go to class today.

If I said that out loud, I can guarantee looks of shock, disbelief and confusion. I, Lily Evans, skipping class? That would be unthinkable.

Except it's not.

Yeah, I think I'll be badass today and not go to transfiguration. I'm crap at the subject anyway and McGonagall won't miss me.

The only problem is that I am currently sat outside of the classroom I am supposed to be avoiding.

This can't be good.

Maybe if I crawled to the other side, then no one would be able to see me and I would be concealed in the shadows until the coast is clear.

Yes. I like this plan.

Stretching my fingertips flat against the floor, I stretched my body out until I was lying on my stomach across the entrance of the classroom. Slowly peeling my fingers off the ground and inching myself forwards seemed to be working. I continued slowly, afraid of making a loud noise and have McGonagall run out of her office.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

I flinched at the sound.

A familiar voice standing over me.

I looked up slowly to see James Potter smirking at the sight of me sprawled across the floor. I sat up self-consciously, embarrassed to be caught during my plan.

"Evans, surely you know how to skive class without having to crawl on the floor."

I felt my cheeks flame red as I looked down at my hands.

C'mon Lily. Say something back.

I blurted out the first thing that came into my head. "You'd know all about skiving wouldn't you Potter?"

He looked surprised, not expecting me to come up with anything at all.

I did tend to get tongue tied around him; but only because he was irritating and I couldn't think of anything to say to his idiot remarks.

What did surprise me was when he stalked off suddenly, pivoting on his heel and entering the classroom.

A note fluttered down towards me and landed in my lap.

_Meet me at 5 in the common room. _

_-J  
><em>

Oh, what now?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it! Sorry this one is so late, I've had a few of my January exams and it was my birthday on the 12th of January!:') Enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be nice too


	4. Confused Much?

Expecto Patronum – Chapter Four – Confused Much?

He really has to stop sending me notes like this.

They're sending me into a state of mental confusion. And that's definitely not good.

Surprisingly though, this broom cupboard is extremely comfortable, even if I do happen to be squished up against a mop. I'd come here more often, if I didn't have other problems to deal with.

Like James Potter.

My eyes are narrowing simply at the thought of that idiot.

Why did I have to agree to his 'being friends' plan?

Yup.

I'm the idiot here.

Ugh.

Screw you.

* * *

><p>Okay, so an hour has passed since my broom cupboard adventure. As much fun as it was, I couldn't stay in there any longer. I was beginning to feel rather claustrophobic and that's never a good sign.<p>

Where should I go?

I can't go to the common room, he'll think I'm way too eager to talk to him when in fact, it's the complete opposite.

Must check my watch for the time.

Damn.

Where did I put it?

I really hope no one comes in now.

Running around in circles like a lost dog is never an image you want your classmates to see.

Crap.

I'm totally blaming Potter for all of this.

I don't know how, but somehow it's his fault.

Well…

Back to the broom cupboard we go!

* * *

><p>Y'know me, being the smart person that I am, decided to run all the way back to the broom cupboard in search of my watch before realising that I am a witch and should be able to cast a simple spell to tell the time.<p>

There must be something wrong with me.

"Lily?"

My head stopped banging itself on the table in front of me and slowly lifted up.

No.

No.

No.

WHYYYYY?

He's such a twat.

Smiling at me like that.

Uh oh.

He's coming over.

Okay, okay, just smile casually.

…

No, not like that, I look like a creepy clown.

Yeah, I think he thinks so too.

Meh.

I don't really care.

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

I think I'm still in my mental state of confusion.

Talking to James Potter does that to people.

After walking over, he sat down across from me and smiled.

That innocent 'Hi Lily, let's be friends!' smile.

But I can't really call his smile creepy since I appeared to still be frozen with my clown smile.

And then he left!

He just got up and left!

What an idiot!

At least I stopped smiling my creepy clown smile when he left.

…

I think I'm just going to go to bed.

James Potter is wearing my brain out with his stupid and confusing mind games.

…

…

…

Ooh! A note!

_Dear Lily,_

_Hopefully this note to you will explain my recent behaviour. _

_I think we should be friends but judging by the giant red bruise on your forehead, I'm guessing you can't decide whether or not I'm telling the truth. I am, don't worry. Oh, and by the way, please don't bash your head against the table Lily. I don't see why we shouldn't be friends, what with you being you and me being the handsome, intelligent and lovely person that I am. I would have discussed all of this with you in the common room but your smile was starting to freak me out. _

_Think about it. _

_From James_

_P.S. You are not in a mental state of confusion, despite what you think. You're just being dramatic, love. _

…

That twat!

It's his fault I have a giant red bruise on my forehead.

And while some might say he's handsome and intelligent, I know for sure that he is not a lovely person.

And how does he know about my mental state of confusion?

Ugh.

Confused.

I need to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for it being so late but it's half term now! Yay!:) Sorry for this chapter being so short as well, hopefully I can make up for it with the next chapter. Hope you're all doing well!:)<p> 


	5. Learning How To High Five

Expecto Patronum – Chapter Five - Learning How to High Five.

It turns out that sleeping doesn't help me at all. Instead, I spent the entire night tossing and turning, fretting about Potter. Yes, I was definitely fretting about his idiotic ways. I was certainly not dreaming dreams about him. That would be ridiculous.

…

Must go back to sleep.

Being sleep deprived is obviously driving me crazy.

* * *

><p>This morning, Maddie, Lucy and I decided to skip breakfast in favour of the beautiful sunshine outside. A picnic basket had been conjured as we headed down towards our favourite oak tree, where we were most likely to gossip about the new term and catch up on anything.<p>

"So, Lily, what's this we hear about you and a certain Mr Potter?"

Maddie wiggled her eyebrows towards me suggestively as waited for my answer. Honestly, my friends would believe anything going around our school. A bunch of gossips they were.

"Nothing is happening with Potter and me."

"Really? That's not what we heard from Esme John-"

Maddie stopped talking instantly, but it was too late and the damage was already done.

"ESME JOHNSON? AS IN THE COW WHO JINXED ME IN OUR FIRST YEAR?"

Maddie nodded sheepishly, her eyes searching me carefully, worried I was about to start yelling again.

I didn't mean to yell.

Well, I don't think I meant to yell.

Esme Johnson is the 'Queen Bee' of our year. I personally can't stand her, but everyone else seems to like her perfectly well. She's such a cow; she put me in the hospital wing in our third year for 'accidently' knocking Bubotuber Pus onto me.

I met her on the train to Hogwarts on our very first day. I distinctively remember her coming into our compartment, looking for James and Sirius.

She must have been really desperate back then.

Her head stuck between the compartment doors as she asked "Do you know where James and Sirius are?"

That would have been perfectly fine if she hadn't continued her sentence with "Oh. You won't know who they are. Muggleborns don't really know anything, and you reek of muggle blood."

Of course, being the innocent girl I was, I merely blinked in confusion as she strutted off, continuing her attempts to become popular. I was so glad to have had Lucy with me in the compartment; she quickly filled me in on everything in the wizarding world and helped me avoid people like Esme Johnson.

Come to think of it, Lucy doesn't particularly like Esme Johnson either. Unfortunately, Maddie likes to see the best in everyone and give everyone second chances. This rule apparently applies to Esme as well.

Like I said, unfortunate.

Noticing that Maddie was still looking at me worriedly, I answered "What's Esme been saying about me?"

"All I heard was that you were begging him to date you."

My head whipped around to Lucy in shock.

"Of course I knew it wasn't true. That's why I didn't bring it up today."

Lucy quickly amended her sentence and gazed down uncomfortably, fiddling with the picnic blanket.

That's it.

Time to find Esme and her big mouth.

* * *

><p>Why do I always find myself in this broom cupboard?<p>

I should just hang a sign on the door and declare this to be my new house.

I could invite house elves to come have tea with me!

And decorate it with huge curtains to give it a homey feel!

... I think I'm getting carried away.

Anyway, never mind Esme and her big mouth, I was going to have to sort my own out first!

_*Note to self: Go look for Esme and throw something heavy at her. Like a rock.* _

Oh, why?

WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY YES?

WHY?

Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter is throwing notes at you. I really think you should read them. - Maddie<strong>

No. I'm still looking for a rock to throw at Esme. Then I'll deal with James. - Lily

_James? Did you just call him by his first name? – Lucy_

**Are you feeling okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital wing?**

Get your hand away from my forehead! I'm fine!

_You sure?_

Positive.

**If you don't read one of these notes, I will.**

Feel free; I have no idea what they're about anyway.

**What does 'LHTHF' mean?**

Ohmygosh! Don't read those!

**Lily, please stop tackling me.**

_Lily, I think you should stop trying to get your notes back. _

_Lily?_

_Lily?_

_Guys, Flitwick does not look happy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lily! - James<strong>_

What?

_**Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?**_

Not particularly, though it was probably the most decent conversation we've ever had.

_**Oh, Lily! I feel hurt that you would think our few conversations we had before wouldn't compare. **_

Please stop pretending to faint, you look like an idiot.

_**My dearest Lily, you really are the best with compliments aren't you. But yes, our conversation was particularly interesting. I learnt quite a few things about you. Want me to make a list?**_

Not really. But I can see you already scribbling down things to I'll let you have your fun.

_**1) You said yes to becoming friends and therefore began calling me James as I have you Lily. **_

_**2) You don't know how to high five properly, lessons will commence after class!**_

_**3) You really like the broom cupboard. What is that about?:)**_

* * *

><p>"No, hold your hand out flat and aim for mine!"<p>

James' voice was patient as he taught me how to high five. Of course this was only meant to be a joke, before James became all teacher–like and decided to give me a proper lesson.

And for some reason, I was actually having fun.

"Stop running away!" I yelled after him as he sprinted off, around the room, his hand still raised for me to high five.

We both ended up circling each other round the classroom, both of us too stubborn to give in.

THWAK!

"YESSSS!"

I slapped my hand across his and grinned triumphantly. This felt so ridiculous and childlike, and it felt great to be able to have fun for once.

And surprisingly, having fun with James Potter was pretty cool too.

We panted from either side of the room, both of us trying to catch our breath as we laughed at how ridiculous we were.

"We truly are the best examples for this school." His joking tone made me grin as I replied

"Of course. We're perfect together."

As soon as the words left my mouth, my hands covered my lips, shocked at what I had said. He looked stunned too, and for some reason, both of us knew that it wasn't a joke anymore.

"Lily."

He moved a step closer to me, his expression unreadable.

"I..uhh…gotta go!"

I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the classroom.

Off to the broom cupboard I go!

2nd time in one day.

I should really start thinking about moving in there.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter! I'm not too pleased with this one, but I really wanted to get a chapter up. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you're all good and well! :)x<p> 


	6. Chilling In My Broom Cupboard

Expecto Patronum – Chapter Six – Chilling in my broom cupboard.

"Lily?"

A foot prodded my side as I continued to sleep, ignoring the rude awakening I was about to endure. My side was being jabbed over and over again by this persistent foot, blindly ignoring the fact that I happened to be asleep and would not be likely to answer for at least the next hour.

The poking is starting to feel like a metronome.

Ugh.

Maybe if I pull my pillow over my head, the poking will stop.

Ah!

Joy!

Success!

Must get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>So apparently I spoke (thought?) too soon for the disappearing foot had only retreated long enough to call reinforcements. This depressing idea sadly became true when I landed on the floor with an unattractive thump.<p>

"Whaaa?"

My eyes managed to open slightly, but big enough for me to make out the fuzzy outline of Maddie and Lucy.

"Well it's about time you woke up! My foot's sore from all the prodding."

I threw my pillow at her in response.

She doesn't look happy.

I think I'm gonna run for it.

* * *

><p>It's all good, and by good I mean that no one ended up in the hospital wing. This is surprising considering how often I appear to be chilling in there with a random injury – which I probably had nothing to do with, it's never my fault and I most definitely did not cause myself.<p>

…

Okay.

Maybe it is my fault.

Oh shutup.

* * *

><p>Maddie decided she wanted to talk to me about my love life.<p>

Hence me running into my broom cupboard.

I really should move in here.

* * *

><p><strong>LILY! – Maddie<strong>

**WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME?**

**I'M ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!**

**I DESERVE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU AND A CERTAIN MR POTTER!**

**Lily?**

_I don't think she's going to answer you. – Lucy_

**Oh, she will.**

_How do you know?_

**I wrapped a caramel toffee in my last note.**

_Genius!_

…

Okay. What do you want Maddie?

**You. Potter. Spill. **

_I can't believe it worked!_

There's nothing to say!

**Really?**

MADDIE! STOP RAISING YOUR EYEBROWS AT ME SUGGESTIVELY!

**Nu huh. **

You suck.

* * *

><p>I don't have feelings for James Potter.<p>

Of course I don't.

I mean its James.

JAMES.

JAMES POTTER.

He's a new friend.

Some people might say he's attractive.

And smart.

And talented.

And easy going.

And lovely to be around.

..

Of course I'm not one of those people.

…

I need help.

* * *

><p>Okay Lily, breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I really need to get started on this charms homework; it's driving me absolutely crazy which is odd in itself because charms is my best subject. The one subject I can't stand is divination. What is the point in divination? It's just confusing, there are never any good tea cups left by the time I get there and my table always seems to be tilted on one side, meaning my work ends up crashing to the floor at one point or another.<p>

This rant has absolutely nothing to do with charms but I need to get my mind off a certain annoying quidditch player.

"Lily!"

My head whipped around at the sound of my name. Cassie Edwards, a pretty sixth year, came running up towards me, her face shining with excitement, obviously bursting to tell me something. She was one of the prefects, I could remember that easily, but apart from the odd word or two, I was pretty sure I had never spoken to this girl before.

That is before she started bouncing up and down in front of me. It took me a while to calm her down and get her to stay still. My head still feels dizzy from watching her brunette curls fly up and down, occasionally whipping me in the face.

"Cassie. What's up?"

I held her by her shoulders in a weak attempt to get her to stop bouncing. It seemed to work as she slowed down, her cheeks pink.

"Okay, Lily. Well, I.."

"LILY!"

Cassie's talk was interrupted by Maddie who did not seem to be pleased at all. She was glaring furiously at me from across the corridor.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! WE WILL HAVE THIS TALK ABOUT JAMES POTTER!"

This time my cheeks flamed red as James Potter was mentioned.

I looked around quickly, to apologise to Cassie and arrange another time for her to tell me whatever she so desperately needed to tell me but I couldn't find her head of messy curls anywhere.

And that's when I ran all the way to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Lily? – James<strong>

No. I think I'm going crazy. I need to be locked away.

**Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so (: **

Ugh.

**Erm..Lily, it was only a joke.**

Mhm.

**Wow. You really are a wonderful conversationalist.**

**Lily?**

**Please stop face palming.**

**Or head banging the table.**

**Are you okay?**

I'm fine.

**Oh, okay.**

**Ooh, I see my name scribbled in that notebook of yours.**

**Lemme see!**

NO!

…

That's it.

I'm moving into the broom cupboard for the rest of my life.

I really do need new friends.

* * *

><p>Hi:) Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for this chapter being late, I went on holiday :) Enjoy the chapter! Review if you can, please. Hope you're all good and well!:)x<p>

THANK YOU!:D THIS LITTLE FIC HAS JUST REACHED OVER 1,000 HITS!:) I never expected anyone to read this, so I am so thankful to anyone who has taken the time to read it. Thank you!:)x


	7. Hogsmeade Just Ruined My Weekend

Expecto Patronum – Chapter Seven – Hogsmeade Just Ruined My Weekend

* * *

><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JK ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER!:)<p>

* * *

><p>"LILY!"<p>

My eyes flew open straight away at the sound of my voice. My friends really need to stop waking me up like this.

*note to self; place silencing charm around my bed for the rest of the year*

"LILYYYY!"

Okay. That ended up with me on the floor. Not cool at all.

"WHAT?" I screamed back to Lucy, attempting to sit up and see her.

"Get dressed! HOGSMEADE TODAY!"

I jumped out of bed straight away, my flame coloured hair flying around my head.

How could I forget?

My naturally messy room becomes a rubbish tip as I fling clothes around frantically, desperate for something to wear. I still get Petunia's hand me downs sometimes, and her clothes are absolutely appalling, but that's not surprising since she has a horse like face and a long bony neck, she finds it hard to find flattering clothes.

Finally I manage to find a decent length skirt and a clean top, they might be Maddie's but as this point I'm past caring. We all share clothes anyway, I'm sure she won't mind.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was … interesting.<p>

It turns out that as soon as Lucy had run back out of my room, she and Maddie had decided to set off without me, lovely friends I have. I ended up running into the great hall for breakfast, panting slightly as I leaned against the wall. I'm sure I spent around 10 minutes, scanning the room for them, hoping they hadn't left without me.

Of course they had.

I was in no hurry to eat breakfast by myself so I pretty much jumped down at the Gryffindor table and piled a load of food onto my plate, eating as quickly as possible.

"Woah, slow down there Evans. It's not a race; the food will still be here in 10 minutes,"

I glared upwards, my mouth still full of food. My glare was met with sparkling eyes, full of mischief, laughing at my expression.

I swallowed as soon as I was able to, preparing myself for his ridiculous, long winded answers.

"What do you want Black?"

He smirked slightly, pleased that he'd managed to annoy me so early in the morning. Potter, for once, didn't seem interested in Sirius, probably because there was food present. Remus however cast him a warning glance, he knew Sirius was probably going to take it too far. Remus was the Marauder I respected most, he was so calm and a lovely study partner. I genuinely appreciated having him as a co prefect last year, such a shame he didn't get picked by Dumbledore for the position of Head Boy. I'm still in shock that it went to Ja..Potter.

I'm calling him Potter until I get my head sorted out.

James is a very attractive name though.

Not that he's attractive, just his name.

It sounds nice too.

And his surname has a nice ring to it, if I add my first name it might sound even better.

Lily Potter.

Aw, that's cute.

GETTING FAR TOO DISTRACTED.

IGNORE EVERYTHING I JUST THOUGHT.

I THINK I'M DELIRIOUS.

Luckily Black broke my chain of thoughts and interrupted with a pointless exclamation.

"You and Prongs are perfect together! You both love to stuff your faces full of food!" he grinned, waiting to see my reaction. He knew winding me up about Potter really got me pissed.

And that's why I jinxed him and left.

But not before Remus high fived me, I knew we were good friends for a reason.

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade was a wonderful place to be at this time of year. It wasn't too cold that I had to stay inside, but it was chilly enough to enjoy a hot butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. I managed to find Maddie and Lucy, they were wandering around Honeydukes. I assumed they'd be there, most of the people in Hogwarts end up there somehow. They didn't even seem bothered that they'd abandoned me, I definitely need new friends.<p>

"LILY!"

Wow, they really need to stop shouting at me too. I think it happens way too often for my liking.

"What?"

"You zoned out again, we were just talking about how we sh..."

"How we should what?"

But Maddie's gaze had left mine and was staring suspiciously behind me.

I turned to look, intrigued by whatever had stopped Maddie from talking. It usually takes days just to get her to shut up. But before I saw, Lucy had started talking, oblivious to what was going on with Maddie and how she had become distracted. Maddie looked relieved at the interruption but it didn't matter. I figured out what she was staring at. In the reflection of the shop window across from me I saw a messy head of hair kiss a certain curly haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you alright? – Maddie<strong>

_Do you want a hug? – Lucy_

**Or some chocolate? **

_She could have both._

**Genius!**

I'm fine, really. Why wouldn't I be? James can go and kiss whoever he likes. It's not up to me to decide. I'm sure Cassie Edwards isn't a slag and is really nice – Lily

**We know you like him. And Cassie Edwards is a slag. Hope that makes you feel better. **

Me? Like James Potter? That's ridiculous! And she's not. She's lovely and nice, everyone likes her, she's popular and clever, she doesn't get teased by Black and she doesn't have carrot hair!

_It's okay Lily, we're here for you. _

**Cry if you want. You know you want to. **

You guys are the best.

* * *

><p>A week ago I was fine.<p>

I didn't feel affected by him at all.

But now, I don't know.

Ugh.

I need help.

Please.

* * *

><p>Hi, hope you like the chapter!:) Thought it would be fitting to upload this today since it is JK Rowling's birthday:) Reviews would be nice, you know you want to;)<p> 


End file.
